Phoenix
by dragonmaster8
Summary: A shinigami, and on his first mission to the real world, slays hollow that leaves behind a token with a strange insignia on it, these tokens seem to have the ability to manipulate the hollows. What are they? Occurs before the events of Bleach. Action Fic.


This is a re-post starting on a point farther in the story. Basically, what was season one is now moved to the season two slot. After what seemed to be poor planning, I realized I'd started out with a fic waaay to dark and decided to make the origins and the main character's past the second season. I figured I should start with a season holding more action then the previous, since this _is_ and action fic.

Having said that, I hope you enjoy chapter 1 (the new one) of Phoenix!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I own this storyline.

* * *

Episode 1: A New Shinigami

"And based on your current abilities, Squad Eight officially welcomes you to their ranks at seat six,"

Kazu bowed in his seated position. After a few more words by the captain, he was free to go. He stood and walked outside.

"Congratulations," called a familiar voice. Kazu turned and smiled at the woman who'd spoken.

"Hey, Reina!" he called, walking towards her. He'd known the woman for only a few months, but it was thanks to her that he'd become a shinigami. She'd trained him, and helped him achieve Shikai. Once he had that, she told him to apply for a seat in one of the squads.

"So what seat did you get?" she asked calmly.

"Sixth," Kazu replied simply.

"That's quite an achievement, considering you're new at this," she pretended to be surprised.

"You knew I'd get seated from the beginning," Kazu muttered, not interested in her acting. "You're the reason I got Shikai, after all,"

"True enough," Reina said. She reached a hand up into her hair and pulled out the elastic she'd worn to keep it up. Her dark hair fell to her shoulders. She stared at him with green eyes and smiled. "How 'bout we go eat something to celebrate?" she suggested.

"That depends," Kazu started darkly. "Are you gonna go to the 'bathroom' again when the check comes?"

"I can't help it if I had to use the restroom!" shouted Reina in defense.

"I found you nearly a mile away from the restaurant strolling down the street!" he argued.

"…you honestly followed me for a mile?" Reina began. "That's kinda…_stalker-ish…_"

They continued back and forth while a couple of other squad members watched him in disgust. "How is it right that he gets a seat right off the bat?" complained one of them, knowing Kazu couldn't hear him.

"I know…I've been training for years now and then he just suddenly waltzes in and takes a place higher then he deserves?" muttered the one to the left of the first.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from behind them. They jumped and turned slowly.

"A-assistant captain?!" exclaimed the third. "We…we weren't…it's…"

"Congratulations!" shouted the assistant captain. He patted one of the three on the shoulder. "Great job on making it into the squad!"

"Um…assistant captain Hatsu?" started the man he was patting on the shoulder. "My name's Miku…I've been on the squad for fifteen years now…"

"Wha…?" The six foot tall assistant captain stopped what he was doing and stared at the man in front of him. "…are you sure?" At seeing the shinigami's shocked face Hatsu nodded. "Right then. Can you point out the kid who just got in?" Miku raised a shaky hand and pointed to Kazu, who had just been punched in the face by Reina. "Right. Well uh…keep up the good work!"

Hatsu walked off toward Kazu. Miku muttered a few violent scenarios he'd like to see happen to the assistant captain when he knew he was out of earshot.

Kazu pinched his nose shut and tilted his head back to try and stop the bleeding. Reina cracked her knuckles as she watched him. "That's what you get," she said to justify her actions. Kazu stared incredulously.

"For saying that no one would want to stalk you?!" Kazu shouted. Reina kicked him in the side. Kazu wheezed as he fell to the ground, still clutching his nose.

"You did it again," Reina muttered. "And you shouldn't tilt your head back with a bloody nose,"

"Gee, thanks," Kazu growled as he sat up, wiping the last of the blood away. He looked to his left as someone approached him.

"Congratulations!" shouted the man, patting Kazu on the shoulder. "Great job on making it into the squad!"

"…thanks?" started Kazu.

"I'm the assistant captain of eighth squad, Hatsu Yoshika," said the man, introducing himself. "Nice to meet you!"

"Same here," Kazu responded. "I'm Kazu,"

"Got a last name, kid?" asked the man. He waited for a second before interrupting the answer to his question when he caught sight of Reina. "_Hello_," he said to himself and sidestepped Kazu. He took Reina's hand. "I apologize for not introducing myself to _you_, first. Might I ask your name?"

"Reina Karuko," she answered, pulling her hand free of his grasp. "And you know, I'm rather easy with a few drinks in me,"

"SERIOUSLY?!" shouted the lieutenant. He backed off after being hit in the forehead with the hilt of a zanpakutou. Reina returned her weapon to her belt and stared at the cut on his forehead.

"And your intentions are revealed," Reina muttered as he backed away. Regaining his composure, Hatsu turned back to Kazu.

"Your friend's rather violent!" he said with a smile, bleeding profusely from a small head wound.

"I know!" Kazu exclaimed, finally finding someone who shared his views.

"Anyway, the reason I first came to congratulate you was to invite you to a party in honor of you getting a seated position!" exclaimed Hatsu.

"Huh," Kazu said. He turned to Reina. "What do you think? It'd be cheaper then having to buy our own food,"

"True," Reina responded. "Might as well."

"Great! I'll go invite some people! Meet me down the street in a few hours!" with that Hatsu turned and strolled away from the two. Kazu looked at Reina.

"I get the feeling he's just using me as an excuse to hold a party," Kazu muttered. "You think he's like that with all girls?"

"Either that or I'm just the luckiest girl of all, aren't I?" Reina muttered. "Still, _invite_ people?" Kazu shrugged.

"Guess he wanted to make sure I'd be going before he put things together," he suggested.

* * *

"You know you want to," cooed Hatsu.

"Why would I say 'no' if I'd meant 'yes'?" stated a firm, feminine voice. The owner turned around, brown hair curling at the ends. She had a short face and deep blue eyes to match Hatsu's. "Does that make sense?"

"You've done it before," argued Hatsu. He brushed a hand through his spiky hair. "Come on, Saki,"

"Why would I want to go to a party for some little kid who just became a shinigami?" said the woman. She leaned back on the couch she'd positioned herself on. "And I told you to stop calling me that. My name's Misaki,"

Hatsu stared at his opponent in the argument. She was his sister, and another lieutenant. Their similarities ended beyond their talent at fighting and their sparkling blue eyes. She was easily a head shorter than him and had a more resigned personality than him. Except in the case of-

"You know…Riyo's gonna be there…" Hatsu let slip. His sister shot up immediately.

"Captain Taiyako?! The captain of your squad?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hatsu said nonchalantly. He rubbed the back of his head, looking as if he'd lost interest. "He likes to know all of the members of his squad personally. Anyway, I'll just head back and start setting up. Sorry for wasting your time,"

Once her brother had left the room she realized the trick he'd performed. He knew she would go anywhere Taiyako went. He knew she idolized him. He knew she'd go to his stupid party. "Bastard," she muttered, flopping back down on the couch. Now she had a party to plan for.

Night had fallen. Reina walked soundlessly down the streets within the seireitei. Kazu had pulled a slight lead over her. She had pulled her hair back up with aid from the elastic. Kazu looked the same he had earlier that day. She yawned expressively. It went unnoticed by her companion. She'd been up late the past few nights due to her previously formed habit of going days without sleeping. Now it was hard to fall back into a regular sleeping schedule.

* * *

Kazu rounded the corner ahead of her. She kept walking straight. She paused for half a second when she realized the new shinigami wasn't in front of her anymore. She turned around and stared at the opening of the ally a few paces behind her. Reina leaned against the neighboring wall and waited for Kazu's inevitable return. As expected, he came walking awkwardly out from his little detour.

"…I thought it was down there…" he said half-heartedly at Reina's bemused expression. She turned around and continued walking forward without a word. He followed. After a few more minutes of silent walking, they came upon the place where Hatsu had told them to go. The lieutenant was standing idly in front of it. He waved enthusiastically before running over to great them; more accurately, Reina.

"What a surprise to see you again!" he said with a wave of excitement. "Didn't expect to meet up like this!"

"You're the one who invited us," Kazu said, nearing Reina. Hatsu glanced at him and tilted his head to the side.

"Who are you again?" He froze as a fist collided with the back of his head. He reared backwards a few steps, revealing a shorter shinigami with brown hair. She smiled softly at the pair.

"Sorry," Misaki said for her brother. "He's not usually like this around woman. Guess he just likes you," She looked comfortingly at Reina. The woman faced Kazu. "And he's just pretty bad with names,"

"Aren't I just so…_privileged_," Reina muttered to herself.

"My name is Misaki Yoshika,"She bowed slightly with her words. "And I'm sorry to admit he's my brother,"

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not like I'm hideous or something…" Hatsu muttered.

"Well, we came from the same gene pool," Misaki began. "Looks just seem to run in the family." This bit of self flattery was followed by her dragging her sibling into house that had been set up for Kazu's party.

"One scary family" Reina said under her breath. "Shall we go in?" She started walking towards the area where Hatsu had just been dragged out of sight.

"I'm starving…" admitted Kazu, following her. The inside had been set up to accommodate quite a few less people then had showed. There were countless faces packed within the walls, many of whom Kazu doubted even knew his name. Still, even on such short notice, Hatsu had been able to pull this out. It earned him at least _some_ credit.

Reina was a few paces ahead and was soon dragged away by someone he couldn't see, but assumed was Hatsu. Kazu struggled to follow. After a few seconds of gazing into the crowd in attempt to find them, he finally caught sight of them sitting at a small table in the corner of the room. His suspicions were correct and Hatsu was sitting next to her.

"Quite a party, eh?" he called to Kazu. Misaki was sitting opposite Hatsu and appeared to be trying to locate someone.

"Yeah," agreed Kazu, pulling up a seat between Misaki and Reina. "How'd you get all these people here?"

"He has his ways…" Misaki said darkly. "He can get practically anyone to go to some sort of event,"

"You make me sound so _shady_," Hatsu complained. He didn't have time to say anything else as Misaki practically knocked the table over when she stood.

"Excuse me!" she said rather loudly. She stalked off across the room towards the person she seemed to have at last sighted. Kazu stared questioningly.

"She must've sighted our captain," Hatsu droned, taking a sip from his drink. "She's quite infatuated with him,"

"You don't care?" asked Reina.

"Well, Riyo isn't the type to go along with her 'harmless' flirting," Hatsu answered casually.

"Who's flirting?" growled a voice from behind him. Hatsu spat out his drink involuntarily as his sister gave him a swift chop in the back of the head.

"And I'd _prefer_ it if you at least used the word 'captain' when addressing me," came a cool voice from the crowd. It belonged to a man who barely looked older then Hatsu. His black hair was pulled back into a short pony-tail and a scar was visible on the small part of his forearm that showed.

"Captain," Hatsu tested the word. After saying a few more times quietly he shrugged. Misaki stared at him indignantly.

"You already call him by his first name! The least you could do is add the word 'captain' when you mention him," She said. Nearly everyone at the table, including Kazu in the short time he'd known her, knew she wouldn't have cared had it been anyone aside from Captain Taiyako.

"And you must be Kazu," called the captain softly, seemingly oblivious to the sibling argument. "Welcome to the squad,"

"Thanks," Kazu responded.

"And who might this be?" He directed his attention to Reina. Kazu nonchalantly introduced her. There was a handshake and a few more pleasantries were exchanged between the trio. After a few more seconds of small talk, the captain excused himself. "Might I have a quick word, Assistant Captain Yoshika?"

"Sure," Hatsu said as he stood. Misaki gave him her patented 'told-you-so' look and Hatsu rolled his eyes. A bystander might assume the pair was no older than ten. Hatsu followed his captain away from the table, where Misaki had ordered another round of drinks. Once he'd found a secluded corner, the captain sat in a chair and offered another to the assistant captain.

"Do you believe you've heard her name before?" The captain asked, knowing his assistant's answer. He was referring to Reina.

"It rings a bell," Hatsu answered in a non-committal manor.

"Quite a while ago, there was an event involving third company," began Riyo. "The captain was rumored to have become quite obsessed with something he wasn't supposed to be experimenting in." Hatsu stared intently at his captain. The older man's somber tone seemed to have brought the mood of the party down a few pegs. No one other than the two entwined in the conversation seemed to have noticed though.

"His lieutenant suddenly took a strong opposition to his plans. That person confronted the captain about it, and at that point what is known becomes hazy. A fight is said to have broken out, but there was no evidence supporting it aside from a rather large explosion," Riyo paused.

"An explosion?" questioned Hatsu. The captain nodded.

"The explosion reduced the third company building nearly to rubble. Three bodies were recovered," The captain glanced around to be sure no one else was listening before he continued. "This explosion had killed at least three people. There were more who were never found, a total of five people went missing that night."

Hatsu looked his captain in the eyes, urging the man to say what he had started to piece together. "Among those missing," began Captain Taiyako. "…was Lieutenant Karuko," Hatsu looked over at the woman laughing next to Kazu.

"Do you think it's her?" Hatsu asked.

"Who's to know?" Riyo said, his tone suddenly uplifting and merry. "Who's to know if it's the same Karuko? For all we know it might not even be a female who was that man's assistant captain," Taiyako stood and grinned at Hatsu. "Enjoy the party. There's no point in getting worked up over something we know so little about."

Hatsu watched the man walk back over to the table Kazu was at and join them. He sat in his own silence for a few minutes, blocking out the sounds of the party. Reina Karuko, the former lieutenant of third? Did that make sense? He knew so little about her at the moment. He thought to himself for a while before reaching the conclusion his captain had minutes earlier. There was no point in getting worked up about something he knew so little about.

A drink was thrust into his hands by a friend and he took it. He stood up and joined the party. In a few seconds he'd forgotten entirely about the whole ordeal. He worked his way over to the table where his sister was laughing with what seemed to have become knew friends. He noted silently how she seemed to be a hair's width away from his captain and chuckled.

Reina and Kazu laughed with the others as Misaki and Hatsu took turns sharing embarrassing stories about each other. "She threw up right on him!" shouted Hatsu to Misaki's horror. Captain Taiyako shook his head slowly, saying something about having to get a new uniform.

The topic switched over to hollow battles. With a few reassuring pats on the back, Hatsu had told Kazu he had nothing to worry about. Kazu nodded knowingly, but a hand subconsciously slipped toward his zanpakutou. There were a few more rounds of drinks and laughter to match before Reina stood.

"I have to be getting back around know," she told everyone with a yawn. "Kazu, you should get home soon, too. You're first mission will be coming up soon and it wouldn't be smart to be caught half asleep by a hollow." Reina waved and set off.

"I'll count the seconds till we meet again!" Hatsu called at her.

"Don't hold you're breath…" Reina muttered. Hatsu waved enthusiastically until she was gone from the place. It was a short while later that Kazu realized Reina was right. He bid the group good-night and tried to leave, but Hatsu pulled him back down into his seat.

"Ya can't leave yet!" cried Hatsu. "This party's for you! You can't leave till the others have!"

"But…a mission-," Kazu was interrupted in his attempt to mirror Reina's words.

"What're you worried about? I told you hollows are _no big deal_," Hatsu repeated. "It's not like they'll give you a tough mission on your first trip to the real world anyway!"

Realizing he had no chance in escaping at a reasonable time, Kazu sat. He'd lost track of the time as he laughed with the assistant captain and his sister. Captain Taiyako had stepped out quite a while earlier. By the time he managed to leave, he had forgotten Reina's warning entirely, and Hatsu had forgotten who Reina might be.

* * *

Kazu: Alright! I get my first mission tomorrow!

Hatsu: Hey, with Kazu leaving, I'll bet you'll be pretty lonely…

Reina: Not really.

Hatsu: Maybe I could come over and provide some…_company_?

Reina: _Not a chance_.

Kazu: What about my mission?!

NEXT: First Mission; The Biggest Screw Up Possible

* * *

There's the first chapter for ya! Hope you liked, and I'll see you soon with chapter 2!

Please review!


End file.
